sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Decyzja Umino: Będę chronił Naru
Decyzja Umino: Będę chronił Naru (jap. 海野の決心！なるちゃんは僕が守る Umino no kesshin! Naru-chan wa boku ga mamoru, ang. Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru) – 32 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Umino zdobywa miłość Naru. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 14 listopada 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Kolejny odcinek i kolejny rąbek tajemnicy odsłonięty. Luna ponownie kontaktuje się z kimś przez konsolę w salonie gier. Otrzymuje zapewnienie, że wkrótce pojawi się ostatnia piąta czarodziejka oraz dostaje polecenie wyznania pozostałym wojowniczkom całej prawdy. Luna zwołuje zebranie w środku nocy i opowiada dziewczynom, że tak naprawdę jest wysłanniczką z Księżycowego Królestwa. Nie wdając się w szczegóły, mówi wojowniczkom, że poszukiwana księżniczka także jest potomkiem Księżycowego Królestwa oraz że świętym obowiązkiem czarodziejek jest zapewnienie jej ochrony. Po chwili zmiana scenerii. Widzimy Kunzite'a oraz Zoisite'a, którzy cieszą oczy zdobytymi już kryształami. Przy okazji opracowują plan zdobycia pozostałych kryształów. Zoisite ulepsza swój Czarny Kryształ tak, by mógł przemieniać ludzi w potwory i planuje wykorzystać znajomą Usagi, Naru, by zwabić Czarodziejkę z Księżyca i zdobyć jej kryształ. A skoro o Naru mowa, obserwujemy, że uczucia Umino przenoszą się z Usagi na Naru. Dziewczyna jednak uważa to jedynie za przyjaźń. Usagi postanawia po raz kolejny zabawić się w kupidyna i połączyć tę parę węzłem miłości. Odbywa poważną rozmowę z Umino, podczas której radzi mu, by był jak Tuxedo Kamen. Chłopak rozumie to nieco opatrzenie i w efekcie ubiera się jak Tuxedo i zachowuje się nieco dziwacznie. Usagi tymczasem dostaje od Motokiego bilety na pewien show w parku. Wyprawia tam Naru i Umino, sama zamierzając obserwować ich z ukrycia ku niezadowoleniu kotki. Nie ma jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, gdyż w ten sposób ratuje przyjaciółkę życie. Otóż podczas pokazu walki pomiędzy dwoma superbohaterami pojawia się Zoisite. To już jego druga próba ataku na Naru (poprzednią uniemożliwił przebrany za Tuxedo Umino, którego Zoisite pomylił z prawdziwym). Przypadek jednak chciał, że zaklęcie przeznaczone dla Naru, trafia jednego z aktorów. Ten zmienia się w potwora i zaczyna atakować wszystkich dziwnymi kulami, które wsysają trafionych do środka. Umino starając się pomóc Naru sam staje się ciężko ranny. Pojawia się jednak Czarodziejka z Księżyca i zaczyna walczyć z potworem. Zostaje przyparta do muru przez Zoisite. Grozi on śmiercią wszystkim zebranym, jeśli dziewczyna nie odda mu swojego kryształu. Usagi zgadza się i kiedy ma oddać kryształ, pojawia się prawdziwy Tuxedo. Ponownie rozpoczyna się walka. Usagi radzi sobie z demonem, jednak Tuxedo znów daje się podejść. Zoisite niestety zdobywa kolejny kryształ. Poza tym jednak wszystko kończy się dobrze. Naru wzruszona poświęceniem Umino, zaczyna czuć do niego głębsze uczucie, a wszyscy uwięzieni ludzie zostają uratowani. Tylko jedna Usagi przeżywa dylemat, nie mogąc zrozumieć uczuć kierujących Tuxedo. Jest jej wrogiem, czy nie? Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Luna – Keiko Han * 'Automat do gry' – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Redman/Akan – Shinobu Satouchi * Dzieci – Naomi Nagasawa, Asako Satō Galeria Zapowiedź odc32.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep32_1.jpg Ep32_2.jpg Ep32_3.jpg Ep32_4.jpg Ep32_5.jpg Ep32_6.jpg Ep32_7.jpg Ep32_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Rycerska decyzja Umino (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii